The present invention relates to a shopping cart, which can be used at home, supermarkets, streets, stores, and inside vehicles, making the transportation of objects directly into vehicle trunks easier without having to take objects out of the shopping cart. The shopping cart basket slides through a track system into a vehicle trunk. Shopping cart wheels are foldable within its structure, and it is designed to be easily loaded and transported inside a vehicle. The cart can be easily pulled out of the vehicle in the same way.
Known are foldable baskets which can be loaded into vehicles, but without the groceries. However, shopping carts or even grocery transport carts that may be placed inside vehicle trunks with groceries or objects inside them are not known, making the present invention novel.
Also known are several shopping cart accessories, such as electronic device installations, computer, clipboards, support for media, toys, scales, seat belts, motorized carts, baby seats, and many others. However none of these can load or unload the entire shopping cart structure inside a vehicle trunk filled with groceries or any other objects.
The present inventor has also filed another method to manufacture this shopping cart under [PI 0701416-3].
The present invention is also designed to permit shoppers to easily load and later unload their groceries, or any other objects, from vehicle trunks without taking them out of the transport cart basket. The cart basket may be foldable to facilitate its storage. The cart may be personally acquired by the shopper, presenting economic and space savings to supermarket chains. The development of this cart will also open a new market for sales of shopping carts.
The main purpose of this design is to facilitate the transport of groceries, or other items, from the store to the vehicle, and later from the vehicle to a storage place such as a pantry.
Other objects of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the appended Summary, Description and Claims.